


Called to say I love you

by Chansick



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, So much fluff istg, did i say fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chansick/pseuds/Chansick
Summary: Donghyuk calls his crush and asks him out on a date for a video
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Called to say I love you

**Author's Note:**

> i personally am not the romantic type but something about youtuber thoraya maronesy's ''strangers call their crush'' videos really get to me so hard that i ended up writing a version with my otp (the videos are actually set on private when im writing this and im heartbroken ;;;) even the name of this is a quote from one of the ppl in her videos because i am an uncreative piece of ass :D 
> 
> but hey, it's yundong, it's fluff, what else do you need? hope you enjoy ig ^^

It was a Wednesday afternoon, just after lunchtime, when Donghyuk was walking outside the campus with his oldest friend Jiwon, heading towards the building of their literature class that was to start in a bit. Their conversation was about one of their teachers that seemed to be on the brink of a burnout, and about the latest stunt he had pulled the day before.

‘’Excuse me, hi,’’ a third voice suddenly called, making the two stop on their tracks and turn to look at a guy that had just walked up to them. He was taller than both of them, wearing a black cap with a t-shirt and casual shorts of the same color. However, the most eye-catching part of the guy was definitely the professional-looking camera that he was holding and that was strapped around the back of his neck. ‘’Do you guys by chance have a minute to spare?’’ he asked, sounding impressively confident at least to Donghyuk who was exceptionally bad at approaching strangers.

‘’Oh, hello. What’s up?’’ Jiwon said back cheerily. ‘’We have a class coming up but we’re not in a hurry as for now. So what is it?’’

‘’I was wondering if either of you could help me up with a video project I’m doing today,’’ the guy said. Donghyuk and Jiwon exchanged curious looks.

‘’Perhaps then. What is it about?’’ Donghyuk asked.

‘’Well, my name is Chanwoo and I actually have a Youtube channel focused on interactive projects with strangers,’’ the guy started. ‘’Basically, I make videos that consist of me meeting new people and asking them different questions depending on the video. Today I’m filming an episode for the Strangers call their crush series.’’

‘’Hold up!’’ Jiwon suddenly exclaimed. ‘’I know you! I mean your channel! Chanwoo’s Life, right?’’

Chanwoo nodded with a smile and Jiwon gasped in awe. ‘’Dude! This guy is actually famous,’’ he said excitedly to his friend, slapping Donghyuk on the arm. 

‘’Well, what you call famous… I’m only at half a million subscribers or something,’’ Chanwoo shrugged casually.

‘’Oh come on! So many of your videos are a hit,’’ Jiwon continued his phrase. ‘’I swear, this one time I was drunk as heck after a party and I ended up watching a couple of them and when I tell you I cried like a baby-’’

‘’How come I’ve never heard of this?’’ Donghyuk questioned with a raised brow.

‘’For very obvious reasons,’’ Jiwon answered.

Chanwoo chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’Thank you, I appreciate it. So by chance, does either of you have a crush or love interest you’d be willing to ask on a date for a video?’’

Just when Donghyuk was opening his mouth to give a negative answer, Jiwon spoke first. ‘’For sure! Donghyuk will do it,’’ he said, flashing the two a toothy smile.

Donghyuk snapped his head towards his friend. ‘’No,’’ he said in the most serious tone he could muster, tips of his ears already reddened.

‘’What do you mean no? You  _ gotta!’’ _ Jiwon exclaimed before turning to Chanwoo. ‘’He has this classmate he’s crazy about but won’t make a move no matter how many times I tell him to do it. This is actually perfect you asked us.’’

‘’Jiwon!’’ Donghyuk turned his attention back to himself before continuing with a low voice: ‘’I’m not gonna do it, end of discussion.’’ It was his turn to turn towards Chanwoo. ‘’I think it’s a really nice theme for a video but I’m really not the type of guy that can just boldly call someone just like that. I’m sorry,’’ he said and gave a small bow.

‘’No it’s absolutely ok-’’

‘’Two minutes!’’ Jiwon interrupted Chanwoo’s assuring while holding up two fingers at the tall guy. ‘’Give me two minutes and I’ll convince him to do it, okay? Just wait for a little bit, we’ll give you that content you’re looking for.’’

‘’Oh, alright.’’

Jiwon then grabbed Donghyuk by the arm and pulled him further away to talk to him one on one. Donghyuk was giving him a death glare. ‘’Jiwon I swear there’s nothing to convince me of. I can’t do it. Shit, I’m nervous calling the damn dentist let alone confessing over the phone! Just let it go,’’ he whispered sharply.

‘’Just listen,’’ Jiwon said. ‘’If you don’t do this now when are you going to, huh?’’

‘’I don’t… I don’t know? When I’m actually prepared?’’

Jiwon gave a pained sigh. ‘’You’ll never be prepared! How many times have I urged you to confess before? You’ve never been prepared during those times either. You know what I think? This is a goddamn sign from above. A perfect opportunity. You just gotta make one call and then you won’t have to worry about whether he likes you or not ever again. Rip it off like a band-aid, you know?’’

Donghyuk was biting his inner cheek, his expression having changed from annoyed to pitiful in record time. ‘’But I really don’t know if he actually likes me back. What if he says no?’’

‘’Then you’ll get to move on. All those questions in that tiny little nogging of yours will be answered,’’ Jiwon preached. ‘’If you get rejected you can just tell Chanwoo not to upload it and he won’t. No one will ever know about this. Besides, I really have this very strong gut feeling that this is gonna turn out well for you, otherwise I wouldn’t have you do this. Also, even though I haven’t met him that many times I know for sure that Yunhyeong wouldn’t get mad or make fun of you if the feelings weren’t mutual. He’s a great guy, take the shot.’’

Donghyuk could feel his stomach drop as he heard Yunhyeong’s name being said out loud. His mind instantly went to the insanely handsome and extremely sweet guy who had been filling his thoughts for months. Just the thought of embarrassing himself by having a one-sided love interest made his chest sting a bit. Yet again, the thought of asking Yunhyeong out and actually having him say yes made every cell of his body feel tingly.

‘’Look, if you don’t wanna do it for your own sake, do it for mine,’’ Jiwon said after Donghyuk had been quiet for a while as he actually contemplated on this. 

‘’How could this possibly be done for  _ your  _ sake?’’ Donghyuk narrowed his eyes in confusion.

‘’Because I’m really damn fed up with you constantly talking about him and whining about not dating him. Please, help me out of my misery.’’

  
  


Chanwoo was typing on his phone when the two friends walked back to him.

‘’He’ll do it,’’ Jiwon announced with pride in his voice. 

‘’Really?’’ Chanwoo raised his brows slightly before meeting eyes with Donghyuk. ‘’Are you sure?’’

Donghyuk huffed out a lungful of air and nodded. ‘’Yeah. Let’s do this quickly before I change my mind.’’

‘’Alright, perfect.’’ Chanwoo put his phone into his pocket and turned his attention to his camera, which was when Donghyuk started to feel genuinely nervous.

‘’So… What am I supposed to do?’’ he asked while fidgeting in his spot a little bit.

‘’Just be your natural self, I will ask you a couple of questions at the beginning and it’ll just proceed from there. Okay, stand this way so we get the best lighting possible.’’

  
  
Soon after Donghyuk found himself standing there with the camera pointed at him and Jiwon standing behind Chanwoo to his right, the cheekiest grin plastered on his face.

''Who are you calling today?'' Chanwoo asked, eyes focusing on the screen of the camera and Donghyuk had nowhere else than the lense to look as he answered.

''I'm calling a guy whose name is Yunhyeong- Wait, am I supposed to say his name?’’ Donghyuk thought he probably looked as stiff as he felt at the moment.

‘’I’ll mute it on the video, don’t worry. Carry on.’’

‘’Oh, alright. So, we go to a few same classes here at the university. I met him at the beginning of the semester when we were paired up for a presentation for our Japanese class. Even though that particular course ended we still message each other every now and then, and if we see each other around the campus we usually chat for a while,’’ he told, bringing his hand up to rub at the back of his neck with a small pout as he continued, ‘’We don't really hang out outside school because we have different social circles, and I find that kind of regretful because I really like spending time with him.''

''What makes you have a crush on him?''

''I don't know, it's... kinda weird for me as well. It's the first time for me to feel this way about anyone. It's just that I feel very giddy when he texts me and whenever I see him I just... I feel this instant happiness, you know? He's really fun to talk with, we share the same kind of goals and values. He is such a good listener and at same time an excellent speaker. Also he’s really good looking, and whenever he looks at me with his beautiful eyes I feel like melting,’’ he knew just how cheesy he was sounding, but decided to let it all out at once, even with Jiwon standing there ready to tease him for this probably for the rest of his life. ‘’I guess people don't get to choose who they fall in love with, and for me, it just happens to be him.''

''So it's not just a crush, you're in love with him?''

Donghyuk felt a weird sensation in his chest from hearing someone say that out loud. ''I... I guess yeah. It's very weird I know, considering I haven't known him even for a year but from the way my heart literally warms up every time I just think about him... and I even get nervous at times when he's close. All I ever want is to be able to have him as my boyfriend, but...'' he shrugged his shoulders. 

''That might just happen in a few minutes from now,’’ Chanwoo said, audibly smiling behind his camera. ‘’Whenever you're ready.’’

The heat rose to his cheeks instantly as a reaction to those words. To the realization that the moment had come to actually do it. Donghyuk looked down at his phone that was already waiting in his grasp, unlocking it and going into his contacts. He was aware of how sweaty his hands had turned within the past minutes. 

‘’The only rule is that you have to use the word ‘date’, all the rest is for you to choose,'' Chanwoo told him just when his eyes found Yunhyeong’s name. 

''Crap, okay.'' 

''Put the call on speaker and hold the phone up by your face when you make the call,'' Chanwoo further instructed, which was when another wave of hesitation took over him briefly.

''Is he gonna think it's weird that I'm calling him all of a sudden? We've only texted each other before...'' he hassled, looking between Yunhyeong’s name in his contacts and what there was to see of Chanwoo’s face behind the camera. 

''Oh my god dude, just do it! Remember, rip it off like a band-aid,'' Jiwon demanded. Donghyuk gulped and looked back down at Yunhyeong’s name on his screen, thumb lingering above the green call button. He wasn’t going to do it.  _ Oh god, he was chickening out. _

Taking a deep breath, Donghyuk silenced all the panicking voices inside his head just in time to finally tap on the call button before his brain could stop him. The second he heard the first buzz through the speaker, Donghyuk instantly wanted to smash his phone onto the ground, turn around and run as far as his legs could carry him. What was he doing? He didn’t have anything planned out to say. He was about to lose it. Odds were that if Yunhyeong were to answer to his call he could possibly only hear Donghyuk’s panicked screeching from the other end if he didn’t get his shit together within the following few seconds.

Right as he heard the second buzz a new worry suddenly came to his head. What if he wouldn’t pick up and they’d have to call off the whole thing, and Yunhyeong would later see that he had tried to reach him and would ask-

_ ''Hi Donghyuk!'' _

Yunhyeong’s voice caught Donghyuk off guard, and he dumbfoundedly just stared at his screen for a moment, his mind going completely blank as if his brain suddenly needed a total reboot. ''Hi! I... uh... Are you busy right now, is this a bad time?'' he finally managed to speak, after almost a worryingly long silence.

_ ''Nope, I'm just studying by myself. Another exam coming up. What's up?’'  _ Yunhyeong’s voice was the same as usual, not having a single sign of annoyance or even boredom. He sounded inviting in his special way, which was always the reason Donghyuk liked talking with him so much. Donghyuk wanted to cry.

‘’Oh, okay. I…’’ Donghyuk swallowed. ‘’I know this might be a little weird that I’m calling you like this all of a sudden, but um… There’s something I need to tell you. Or rather ask I guess.’’

His cheeks were probably bright red at this point. The hand holding up the phone was even slightly trembling. Donghyuk wasn’t sure if he was gonna make it through without fainting on the spot. He had never felt this nervous in his  _ life _ .

_ '’Not weird at all,’ _ ’ Yunhyeong was smiling, he could hear it. Crap!  _ ‘’What did you wanna ask me?’’ _

Looking up, Donghyuk saw Jiwon being fully invested in the scene unfolding in front of his eyes. He thought back at all the things his friend had told him during their quick briefing session. It was worth the shot. Even with the worst possible outcome, Donghyuk would be able to start giving up on these feelings instead of wallowing in them like he had done for such a long time now.

Donghyuk decided to fully empty his mind and just speak.

‘’You see, I know you and I haven’t known each other for that long and that we don’t really hang out other than at the campus every now and then. But I kinda feel that’s a shame because I really like spending time with you and I just… I wish we could see each other more. Because you’re such an amazing person and every time we talk, even though it’s only for a short while, I really like it. And I like  _ you’’  _ he actually felt a small lump in his throat and swallowed it quickly. Chanwoo might’ve gotten him to do the most agonizing thing possible on camera, but there was no way he would cry in this situation. He needed at least that bit of pride. ‘’So I just… wanted to call to ask you if you were down going out on a date with me?’’

There. The band-aid was off. The truth was out. Donghyuk exhaled soundlessly as soon as he finished, tensing his shoulder as if waiting for an impact.

But Yunhyeong was quiet. The silence that followed grew more oppressive by the second. Just when Donghyuk was about to ask if Yunhyeong was still there or to check if the connection had actually cut off, he heard his voice again.

_ '’Oh.’’ _

Donghyuk met eyes with Jiwon. That didn’t sound too good. He had fucked up. He shouldn’t have agreed to do this. He might’ve just ruined everything.

‘’Uh, sorry. It’s okay if you don’t-’’

_ ‘’No, Donghyuk. Don’t apologize. You just… truly caught me off guard there,’’  _ Yunhyeong gave a short chuckle along with his words that however didn’t make Donghyuk feel any better.  _ ‘’I just had to process that for a bit, wow.’’ _

Donghyuk just bit his lower lip, not knowing what to say.

_ ‘’I had no idea you felt that way.’’ _

He rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’Yeah.’’

_ '’I mean I wish I would’ve known sooner. Because if I had I would’ve asked you out myself a long time ago.’’ _

It was pure luck Donghyuk didn’t end up dropping his phone right then and there. He looked at Jiwon again, this time in disbelief, as if for assurance that his friend had just heard that too. And sure enough, Jiwon was beaming with hands resting on top of his head that was his clearest way of displaying excitement.

‘’What?’’ Donghyuk asked, voice coming out as nothing but an airy whine.

_ '’I swear I’ve had that question at the tip of my tongue so many times but I just never got it out. That stuff is just so nerve-wracking so I’m glad you went ahead and asked me instead,’’ _ Yunhyeong said with another laugh.  _ ‘’In other words yes, I’d be honored to go out on a date with you.’’ _

It was fascinating how Donghyuk’s body went from feeling so cold to extremely warm so fast. The stabbing feeling in his heart was replaced by a sensation as if his chest was about to burst. Yunhyeong had been feeling the same way about him. It didn’t feel like this was Donghyuk’s real life at that moment. He was going on a date with Song Yunhyeong.  _ The Song Yunhyeong. _

‘’Damn… You definitely should’ve asked me by now. I was about to die just earlier when I was about to call you,’’ Donghyuk said and laughed, finally being able to fully relax.

_ ‘’Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, what kind of date were you thinking of?’’ _

‘’Oh, right… Umm, the thing is that I actually have no idea yet. I’m kind of in a ‘ask first, think later’ kind of situation right now,’’ he explained, slightly pacing back and forth and rubbing the back of his head. ‘’Speaking of which, I have a story about this whole thing that I need to tell you later, it’s really weird actually.’’

_ ‘’Alright,’’  _ Yunhyeong chuckled. ‘’ _ And don’t worry about the date either, I’m sure we can figure something out.’’ _

Smiling from ear to ear, Donghyuk nodded. ‘’Yeah, we totally can. I, uhh… I know this was very random but I think I should head to class now. How about I text you afterward?’’

_ ‘’Sounds good. Have a great class.’’ _

‘’Yeah. Have a great… uh, studying.’’

_ ‘’Alright, bye.’’ _

‘’Bye!’’

The call ended. Donghyuk looked up, seeing the camera still pointing at him. To be honest, he had momentarily forgotten about the fact that this had all been filmed and that the two men were there with him as his attention had been completely taken over by Yunhyeong. He gave a short laugh and exhaled heavily, still trying to process what had just happened.

‘’So how are you feeling right now?’’ Chanwoo asked behind the camera.

‘’Honestly… My heart is beating extremely fast, my cheeks hurt and I’m completely covered in a cold sweat. But other than that, I feel kinda nice,’’ Donghyuk said with a nod. ‘’Also my next class is ruined because I have no idea how to stay still right now.’’

‘’This is the happiest moment of my life and it isn’t even about me!’’ Jiwon commented.

‘’It turns out he liked you back this whole time,’’ Chanwoo said and Donghyuk brought his hands to his cheeks in disbelief.

‘’I know right, it’s crazy. I can’t believe both of us were so dumb for so long,’’ he giggled. ‘’I also can’t believe I just did that!’’

‘’Are you glad you did?’’ Chanwoo questioned and Donghyuk nodded.

‘’Yeah, I am. Just ten minutes ago I was certain I wouldn’t actually do it but here I am. I don’t know if I’d ever gotten it out if not today.’’ He was so happy. There was no other word to describe it. His urge to actually cry had doubled since the moment of his confession and he wasn’t sure if he was able to hold himself back much longer.

‘’So could you say you’d recommend the people watching this video to do the same?’’

‘’Well… If anyone’s down for a complete emotional rollercoaster you won’t be able to recover in a good while then yes, absolutely,’’ he said with a happy laugh.

After that Chanwoo brought his camera down. ‘’It’s a wrap. Thanks for participating in the project, this went very well,’’ he said with a smile.

‘’That was so weird, not gonna lie,’’ Donghyuk exhaled while shaking his head, his smile never fading from his face.

‘’Dude my heart is pounding so fast, like shit!’’ Jiwon beamed and walked over to wrap his arm around Donghyuk. ‘’You’re my goddamn hero, you know that?’’

Donghyuk slapped Jiwon’s chest with a giggle. ‘’I hate you for making me go through that!’’

‘’If it’s okay I would like to take down your contact info so I could ask for a follow-up. I’m always curious to know if the people that participate end up dating the people they call,’’ Chanwoo said and Donghyuk nodded.

‘’Yeah, for sure!’’

Donghyuk gave out his Kakao ID, that wasn’t as easy as it sounds with his hands still trembling and sweating. Eventually, however, the two friends separated ways with Chanwoo.

‘’Good luck with your channel! I’m sure you’ll reach a million subs in no time!’’ Jiwon cheered after him before continuing his way towards their class, already talking nonstop about what had just taken place while Donghyuk started his lengthy process of realization of what had just happened. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hi, it’s Chanwoo. I was filming the

video at your campus the other day.

I just started editing and I wanted

to ask if you two went on that date? :)

  
  


Hey Chanwoo!!  ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

Yes we had our first date last Friday

and it went great! We went to try

out this new escape room and after

that we went to watch a movie

and had a nice dinner ^^

[picture]

  
  
  


That sounds like a lot of fun! You

two also look really great together.

So could you say the two of you are 

thing now?;)

  
  


Yeaah~ You could say something

like that for sure  (*/▽＼*)

  
  


That’s great. I’m happy for you two :)

Also the video will be up soon enough!

  
  
  


I’m not sure if I even want

him to see it, I’m a little 

embarrassed to be honest haha

  
  
  


Don’t worry! The video is nothing but

adorable on your part, I promise. :D

  
  
  


I really hope so  (*/▽＼*)  Anyway

I’m really thankful you walked up

to me and Jiwon that day. If you 

hadn’t I would still be living in 

ignorance instead of being with

the coolest person on the planet ;;;

  
  
  


No need to thank me, it was all you!

  
  


Nah, you need to take a little bit

of credit. I’m really happy I did

it back then and this seems like 

the beginning of a great adventure

  
  
  


Alright, I’ll have a tiny bit of credit,

then. You’re welcome! :) Please be

happy together for a long time you

two! You’re truly a great fit.

  
  
  
Yeah, I really think we are  (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡

**Author's Note:**

> the moral of this story is,  
> subscribe to 찬우살이


End file.
